


Words out of Stone

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [105]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bets, Drabble, Gen, Promptfic, Qunari, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Your favorite DAO companion meets your favorite DA2 companion, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words out of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts).



"Where are your horns?" Merrill asked the gigantic Qunari. He looked up from his book of prayers.

"I do not have horns, elf," he said bluntly.

"Well, I can see  _that_. But did they fall off? Our halla did that in the winter. Poor things. They always looked so bald. Do you think they felt bald?"

"...Your halla are beasts. I do not think them capable of free thought."

"You also think mages are beasts. Are we mindless, too?"

If the Sten noticed the needle-sharp points of her words, he did not show it. "You have a point, elf, though especially here it is hard to say." he replied after a short pause. "But the halla still have their fur, and the antlers grow back in the spring."

"I wonder what it's like to be a halla. Or hornless."

"It is like being any other. But in the first case, I suspect you would finally be silent." He went back to his reading, but when she posed another question, it took less time before he abandoned it to answer her.

* * *

"...And, five minutes. I told you she could do it," said Varric. "Pay up."

Grumbling quietly, Hawke dropped five silver pieces into Varric's waiting glove.


End file.
